villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spy-Roach
Spy-Roach (also called Cockroach Terminator or Chong) is a mutated cockroach that appears in the 2012 series of TMNT. Appearance As a normal roach, he is cockroach outfitted by Donnie. After his mutation, he is an anthropomorphic cockroach with parts of his outfit merged with his exoskeleton. He has a robotic left eye, a long saw, a large metal barrel on his back, a metal antenna, and pipe-like pumps on his arms. In his final form, he is a disgusting, molted cockroach with white and gray skin. Some veins are visible on his body. He has a vertical mouth full of sharp teeth, a long tongue, two fingers and toes, and lacks antennas. He has four wings with green veins that resemble technology. History He first appears in the episode "Cockroach Terminator". As a normal roach, he was the pet of Donatello. When Raphael saw the roach, he screamed because he is scared of cockroaches. He then tries to stab him with his sai, but only for Donnie to stop him. He outfitted his roach with a remote control camera helmet. The Turtles can send him to TCRI to spy on the Kraang. When Spy-Roach was spying on the Kraang, it is revealed that they are using a laser drill to destroy the Earth's core. When Raph was being impatient, Donnie yells at him, "Maybe if we listen, they'll tell us!" This caused Spy-Roach to accidentally fall into a vat of mutagen. Donnie blames Raph for his impatience and now they lost the signal. Later, Spy-Roach emerges out of the mutagen, now as a mutant cockroach with parts of his gadgets. He took out the Kraang and escaped TCRI. The Turtles later accidentally crash into him and they leave their Shellraiser to discover the mutant roach. Donnie then recognized the roach, much to Raph's horror. Although he seemed dead, Spy-Roach survived and attacks the Turtles. However, he is targeting on Raph. Raphael the knocked out the roach with manhole cover blasts. Later on, the roach uses his gear to track down the Turtles. Mikey then uses bug spray to take it out, but he eventually ran out. Later, when the truck driver got out of his truck, it exploded with the roach that was clinging on, setting a huge fire. However, the roach survived! When the roach found them again, Raph was asking why was the roach so mad at them. However, when Donnie found discovered the footage of what Spy-Roach is seeing, it is revealed that the roach is mad at Raph because he tried to kill him earlier. The roach then uses his saw (much to Raph's shock) to break in, but only for Leo to slice it off. When the Turtles uses Raph as bait, the roach follows him and Raph becomes trapped in a dead end in an alley. When he begs for forgiveness and telling Spy-Roach he's sorry, he hears a strange voice, but it turned out to be Mikey, much to Raph's anger that he kicked him in the shell. It is revealed that Spy-Roach has apparently been stuck in some wet cement. When Raph taps the head with his sai, it turns out to be a hollow shell. Spy-Roach has molted! He is now a nasty, larger cockroach with wings. He grabs Raph, licks him and drops him to his doom, but he lands safely in a dumpster. When they got back to the Shellraiser, Spy-Roach kidnaps Mikey to lure Raph. He gets in his Stealth Bike to rescue Mikey and lure the roach. Spy-Roach throws Mikey back to the Shellraiser and chases Raph. He then takes out some highly explosive mutagen egg/larvae sacs out of his flesh folds and throws them at Raph. He quickly heads to the Kraang's lair where the laser drill is. He runs over Spy-Roach, leaving his face covered with tire tracks. While facing the roach, he throws his motorcycle helmet at him, launching into the sky. He fights the roach as he gets punched, then he bites to roach on the leg. He turns the laser drill around, and uses his sais to aim the drill at the roach. The laser drill zaps the roach, exploding him into goo. Raph gets his helmet back as the laser drill is destroyed. He and the Turtles escape the lair. However, one of the fragments on the ground shows what appears to be a new Spy-Roach embryo, foreshadowing his return! It could also be the head of the old Spy-Roach that still has signs of life. Spy-Roach also appears in "Fungus Humungous" as a larger version of his normal form in Raph's hallucination, which is fear are, of course, cockroaches. Spy-Roach makes a cameo in "Metalhead Rewired" as one of the detained mutants captured by the Kraang in order to control them. After Metalhead frees the mutants, Spy-Roach is seen with Justin as he flies out of his cell to the portal. He was also in his final form during his escape. He appeared again in The Insecta Trifecta as part of Raphael's hallucinations, horrifying him to the point of being immobile. Trivia *Spy-Roach is the third nemesis of Raphael, the others being Fishface/Xever and Spider Bytez/Vic. *The thing left behind at the end of "Cockroach Terminator" may have been an egg, meaning he could actually be a female. *Donnie has a third Spy-Roach that is not evil. Spy-Roach #2 may actually be the one seen in Metalhead Rewired, while Spy-Roach #1 was destroyed by Raph. Navigation Category:TMNT Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mutants Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Revived Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Deceased Category:Spy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Vengeful Category:Mute Category:Fighters Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains